Night of Utter Madness
by icey.summer02
Summary: When Dannyl hears a strange noise, The doctor mistakes Everyone for aliens and Tayend fails to put a top on only the weirdest things can happen. The Tardis appears in a vindo trading ship which Dan and Tay happen to be on. Much mistakes hilarity and utter confusional madness occur. I really really suck a summaries so I'm gunna shut up now and let you read it...


_**Dr who and Black Magician Trilogy Crossover. **_

_**Ok, I originally wrote this a while ago and posted it using a different account (one not used anymore). Although I have read it through I havn't changed much so sorry if it's a little bit crap but hey, I though I might as well post it back up...**_

* * *

**_DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN DR WHO OR THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The storm raged on, as if driven by an invisible force. Wave after wave crashed against the ships hull causing it to creak and groan. Lightning pierced the sky as raindrops hammered against the deck.

Dannyl lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his cabin. Suddenly a new noise interrupted his thoughts he listened as it came again, louder this time. It sounded like a… well… a… Dannyl couldn't name it. It was completely unearthly.

Jumping out of bed he banged his head on the low ceiling. Cursing he looked for his shoes but didn't find them. Stepping out, and gaining about 50 million splinters as he did so, he crossed the corridor to Tayend's cabin, where the noise was coming from. However on the way he kicked the bucket that was collecting the rainwater that had leaked through the ceiling. Finally he made across the very narrow corridor to Tayend's luxury cabin.

He rattled the doorknob but the door stayed shut. Cursing, again, he used an unnecessary amount of magic to blast the door down, shattering any chance of Tayend staying asleep and missing out on the rest of the chapter.

"What?" He said grumpily when he saw Dannyl in the doorway "Some of us actually like to sleep at night" he said before turning over unnecessarily flamboyantly. "Go away"

Then after a minuet, when Dannyl remained standing in the middle of his room, stroking a beard that he didn't have, having forgotten completely about the noise when he had heard the moment he saw Tayend with no top on laying in bed. Tayend asked

"What do you what?"

"Umm I can't remember" He turned to walk out of the door but he took one colossal stride and promptly walked into something invisible.

"Hello? Strange man with very bad sense of fashion who is friends with a man with an even worse sense of fashion can you here me?" A strange man with a bow tie was standing over Dannyl; a girl with an inappropriately short skirt was behind him.

If I wasn't a lad then that would be tantalising, as it is it is just rude and inappropriate. Was the thought that passed through Dannyl's mind before he promptly passed out again.

Next thing he heard was Tayend complaining loudly, 'no surprise there he thought'. Keeping his eyes closed for some unknown reason to him or anyone else he listened to their conversation

"I thought you said you were a doctor! Why don't you make him better when you are a doctor?" Tayend shouted at the top of his voice

"Ok! calm down" Came a voice that Dannyl presumed was the strange man, "Where is Rory when you need him?"

"I think he was swimming in the swimming pool, come and find him with me." Said a female voice

"Why don't you go yourself?"

"Because the story won't make sense if you don't come with me. OK?"

"Oh I see. Aright then. Lets go."

Dannyl heard footsteps move away and Tayend sigh. Tentatively he opened one eye to see Tayend peeing intently at him.

"Oh!" He said shocked "Why are you so close to my face?" In truth it was proving very hard for him to concentrate with Tayend just centimetres away, his mind kept coming up with very inappropriate thoughts.

"ARRRRGGGG!" Tayend screamed

"What happened, where is the monster? Can I zap it with my screwdriver?" The strange Doctor man shouted, coming running into the room from mid air

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Tayend continued screaming, pointing at Dannyl

"What? I don't see a monster. Don't tell me. Its one of those Eknodine thingies again isn't it? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He said brandishing a strange looking device and waving it around Dannyl.

"What are you all screaming about?" Dannyl said confused. "Who are you and what are you doing here? I have magic and I'm not afraid to use it! Well just a little bit" he added as an afterthought

"You can't trick me so easily this time! I won't fool for your deception. Take this!" He found a frying pan from one of his pockets and hit Dannyl around the head with it. Dannyl passed out. Again.

All the time Tayend was screaming like a lunatic and running around the room bumping into walls.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G!"

"Tayend what's matter with you?" Dannyl said, coming around again. But that only set Tayend off even more. He ran under the bed cowering.

"Don't eat me. Please don't eat me." He whimpered "I'm a good boy really!"

"Why would I want to eat you?" Dannyl said sounding puzzled, he had worked out that Tayend had ether gone mad or was taking far too many drugs

"Because you're a vampire. Or a zombie. Or both!" Tayend said peering out from around the bed fear evident in his eyes

"Why am I a vampire or a zombie, how could I possibly be one of them!?"

"Because you died and then came back to life!" Tayend screamed before resuming his routine of running around and bumping into walls.

"AAAARRRRRGGG!"

"Tayend I passed out that's all." Tayend froze in mid scream, his mouth hanging open.

"But you…. Did you really just pass out?"

"Yes!" Dannyl said exasperated

"Oh. I knew that really." Tayend said brightly before walking over to help Dannyl up. As he was doing so the doctor appeared out of the air again, brandishing a fire extinguisher. "I have been reading all about you-" He said venomously

"Oooh goodie! I love books!" Tayend cut in

"- and a mixture of water, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate and halon or an ordinary fire extinguisher should stun you enough to get rid of you."

"Wait!" The strange girl shouted running in

"Don't interrupt me when I am killing an Alien Amy!"

"But that's the point he's not an-" But it was too late the doctor had taken the cap of the fire extinguisher and was now pointing it at Dannyl.

However the dramatic tension of the moment was ruined when the foam dribbled out onto the floor in a slow trickle around the doctor's feat.

"Oh for all the monsters on Raxacoricofallapatorius! Why does this always happen? Amy can you bring be the spare fire extinguisher?"

"But doctor! The man is not an Alien!"

"No! They've corrupted you too! Quick, you, strange man with no top on pass me something to hit it with!"

"I've got no top on?!"Tayend gasped; surprised he stared down at his bare chest "Nooo! No-one must see me like this!" And he quickly ran under the bed to hide, for the second time that night.

"Do I have to do everything my self now?" The doctor muttered and stalked, not unlike Akkarin in a mood, to pick up the heaviest book he could find.

Dannyl was stood stunned. He could not believe that this was happening. It was too much to take in. Plus the fact that Tayend had re-emerged from under the bed to protect him, still with no top on wasn't helping.

"This should do it!" The doctor exclaimed picking up Tayend's big encyclopaedia of lads. He moved toward Dannyl and Tayend like a tiger stalking its prey.

In no time at all Tayend and Dannyl were pressed up against the wall (The doctors strides were almost as big as Dannyl's. Almost. But not quite.)

"Ha-ha!" I have you now!" The doctor cracked, apparently having turned into a witch temporarily.

"What should we do?" Whispered Dannyl "I can't risk killing him, it's against my morals!"

"Oh for God's sake, he's trying to kill _us_!" Tayend screamed back

"Still…"

Tayend thought for a moment

"I know! Try expeliarmus!"

"Expeli- what?!"

"Expeliarmus! It makes the person fly backward but doesn't hurt them! I read it in one of my books. 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets' it think it was. Very good book. You should read it. Though the story line–"

"Tayend! This really isn't the time! There is a lunatic in your room trying to kill me and you are worried about the story line of some friggin' book!" Dannyl Yelled in a state of panic

"Sorry.."

"I should think so! Now help me find away to got rid of him with out hurting him."

"OK."

"Meanwhile the Doctor had been advancing on the non aliens, preparing to strike with all his force when—"

"Amy! What are you doing your ruining it" The doctor moaned

"Sorry Doctor, just though I would narrate, you know, not much of a part and all, constantly being forgotten about…"

"At least you have a part at all, I've been swimming through all this" Rory said, poking his head out of the invisible Tardis shaped space.

"Right back to the plot everyone!" A mystery voice boomed

"All right all right!" They all chorused before getting back to advancing, or swimming, or standing around looking bored.

The doctor was finally upon Dannyl and Tayend and preparing to swing the book when the door, that had miraculously fixed its self, flew open and the crew of the ship stood there.

"Arr' one said "Stowaways then!"

"You know what 'appens to stowaways don't you? Arr" Another said

"We're not stowaways…" The doctor said, turning around and knocking Dannyl out with the book in the process

* * *

**Ok. There are a couple more chapters to go so I will post them in the next few days hopefully.**

_**Reviews do amazing things, even if it is just one word... :) x**_


End file.
